Ethylene alpha-olefin (polyethylene) copolymers are typically produced in a low pressure reactor, utilizing, for example, solution, slurry, or gas phase polymerization processes. Polymerization takes place in the presence of catalyst systems such as those employing, for example, a Ziegler-Natta catalyst, a chromium based catalyst, a metallocene catalyst, or combinations thereof
A number of catalyst compositions containing single site, e.g., metallocene, catalysts have been used to prepare polyethylene copolymers, producing relatively homogeneous copolymers at good polymerization rates. In contrast to traditional Ziegler-Natta catalyst compositions, single site catalyst compositions, such as metallocene catalysts, are catalytic compounds in which each catalyst molecule contains one or only a few polymerization sites. Single site catalysts often produce polyethylene copolymers that have a narrow molecular weight distribution. Although there are single site catalysts that can produce broader molecular weight distributions, these catalysts often show a narrowing of the molecular weight distribution (MWD) as the reaction temperature is increased, for example, to increase production rates. Further, a single site catalyst will often incorporate comonomer among the molecules of the polyethylene copolymer at a relatively uniform rate.
It is generally known in the art that a polyolefin's MWD will affect the different product attributes. Polymers having a broad molecular weight distribution may have improved physical properties, such as stiffness, toughness, processibility, and environmental stress crack resistance (ESCR), among others.
To achieve these properties, bimodal polymers have become increasingly important in the polyolefins industry, with a variety of manufacturers offering products of this type. Whereas older technology relied on two-reactor systems to generate such material, advances in catalyst design and supporting technology have allowed for the development of single-reactor bimetallic catalyst systems capable of producing bimodal high density polyethylene (HDPE). These systems are attractive both from a cost perspective and ease of use.
Control of these properties is obtained for the most part by the choice of the catalyst system. Thus, the catalyst design is important for producing polymers that are attractive from a commercial standpoint. Because of the improved physical properties of polymers with the broad molecular distributions needed for commercially desirable products, there exists a need for controlled techniques for forming polyethylene copolymers having a broad molecular weight distribution.